1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photo printing system, wherein an image of a field angle different from the field angle of an image, which has been recorded on photographic film with a photographing operation, is capable of being printed. This invention also relates to a photo printing system, wherein a photograph, which has been taken under incorrect conditions of light distribution characteristics and/or a light throw distance of a strobe, is capable of being printed as if it were taken with a correct exposure. This invention further relates to a camera for use in the photo printing system. This invention still further relates to a zoom finder constituted such that the field angle of a displayed image can be altered continuously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photo printing systems, wherein an enlargement magnification ratio in a printing process is adjusted, and an image of a field angle different from the field angle of an image, which has been recorded on photographic film with a photographing operation, is thereby printed, have heretofore been proposed. One example of such photo printing systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5(1993)-82921. It is necessary for cameras corresponding to such photo printing systems to be formed such that the field angle of a printed photograph can be specified, such that the photographer can confirm the specified field angle, and such that the printing process in a processing laboratory, or the like, can be notified of the specified field angle.
One example of a pseudo zoom camera formed in the manner described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5(1993)-82921. The disclosed pseudo zoom camera has a structure such that a zoom ring of a zoom taking lens can be moved to a region beyond a tele-side limit or a wide-angle side limit of the lens itself, such that part of the visual field within a finder may be limited by a masking unit and a printing range is thereby displayed when the zoom ring has been moved to such a region, and such that information, which represents what masking state was set when the photograph was taken, may be optically recorded in an area outside of an image recording region on the film.
With the pseudo zoom camera having the structure described above, in the pseudo zoom region, the size of the image displayed in the finder is invariable. Therefore, in cases where the pseudo zoom camera having the structure described above is used, the problems are encountered in that it is difficult for the photographer to intuitively ascertain an image of a print obtained from pseudo zoom functions.
For example, in the pseudo zoom region on the tele-side, as the zoom magnification ratio is set to be high, the masking range becomes broad and the visual field in the finder becomes narrow. However, a photographer, or the like, who is inexperienced in pseudo zoom cameras, cannot easily imagine that a print, in which such a narrow range has been enlarged to a predetermined size, is obtained, and he will intuitively feel that a print, in which a peripheral blank area is broad and an image-recording range is limited to a narrow area, is obtained.